Back In Time
by Falcon88
Summary: After witnessing the test of North's latest invention, a time machine, Jack accidentally sends himself back in time! Inadvertently altering the past, Jack must restore time, while keeping his new love alive, all the while trying to fix his time machine. Will Jack ever make it back to his time and will he want to? Sometimes all you need is a time machine to make your life better.
1. Back In Time

A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to my "July Fic"! This is the big one, the one I've been waiting for a long time! I actually started writing this story on February 22nd of 2014 and have been working on it for over a year! I'm **really** glad I managed to get this chapter done in time as I've spent pretty much the whole past week bedridden with the flu (again...), and I've had power outages for several consecutive days, including all of this morning! Now, the timing for publishing this story is very important, as I'll explain in my second Author's Note at the end. This is my **new** longest chapter ever at 7,888 words long, not counting title and notes. I didn't want to end it before the place I did. I can't begin to tell you guys how excited I am for this story! And don't worry about my other stories, they'll be updated soon. I just had to give this one priority because of today's deadline. There will be adventure! There will be romance! There will be a bit of sci-fi! There will hopefully be a little humor too. All will be revealed shortly. There's a very neat little surprise a bit into this chapter which will play a huge role in the story and I hope you guys will enjoy the surprise and the story :)

Full summary: When North invites Jack to Norway to witness the test of his latest invention, a time machine, the experiment goes off without a hitch. However, soon the mischievous spirit of winter decides to play with the time machine and accidentally sends himself back in time! After inadvertently altering the past, Jack finds himself falling for a young queen. Now the Guardian must figure out how to restore time to its proper path, while keeping his newfound love alive, all the while trying to fix his time machine. Will Jack ever make it back to his time and will he want to?  
Sometimes all you need is a time machine to make your life better.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the idea for the plot inspired by another plot.

Back In Time

Chapter 1: Back In Time

 _July 2nd, 2015 Burgess, Pennsylvania  
_  
Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun, sat atop a wooden fence watching Jamie, Sophie and their friends having a snowball fight. Since the day after tomorrow was the Fourth of July, Jack had decided to gift the kids with a 'freak snow day' in July. Jack had been a Guardian for two and a half years now and much had changed in that time. They hadn't seen hide nor long hair of Pitch Black since their final confrontation back when Jack was first becoming a Guardian. The white haired teen had since gotten several more believers, but his first seven were special, and thus he always came back to Burgess whenever he had some free time from his Guardian duties. The kids had all grown a bit since. The biggest changes though, were in Jamie and Sophie. At four years old, Sophie had grown quite a bit and her vocabulary had a far greater range. Jamie was also a bit taller, and, since last Valentine's Day, had become the boyfriend of Pippa, the reddish-brown haired girl who always wore her white hat.

"Hey Jack, are you alright?" Jamie asked, snapping Jack out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah! Sure, I'm fine." Jack lied. Jamie's tallest and eldest friend, Cupcake, walked up next to Jaime, and crossed her arms, staring intently at Jack. The young Guardian felt a bit unnerved; feeling as if she were reading his mind.

"He's not fine." She announced abruptly. "Something's greatly bothering him." Jack felt his stomach plummeting. Since when was he _this_ readable?!

"What makes you say that?" Asked Jamie as the rest of the kids approached.

"Women's intuition." Jack, Jamie, Claude and Caleb exchanged a glance.

"What?" Laughed Jack. "You're like twelve, you don't have…" He trailed off as Cupcake glared at him.

"Now, when did this start?" She demanded.

"I dunno." Jack shrugged.

"Earlier this year is when Jack started becoming more withdrawn." Monty provided.

"Yes, it was definitely after New Year's." Pippa agreed.

"I think it was around February." Said Caleb.

"That's right!" Said Claude, snapping his fingers. "Valentines Day!"

"What?" Jack laughed nervously. "Valentines Day wouldn't depress me! Sure I don't like it because it's all pink and stuff but so what?"

"Because you don't have a girlfriend." Said Cupcake, looking like the cat who'd caught the canary.

"So?" Jack asked. "I'm almost 320 years old. I've been dead for going on 303 years now. That's never bothered me before."

"But now that Jamie has a girlfriend, you're reminded that you don't have one yourself." Said Monty. "You want a girl."

"Pfft! That's not it."

"Jack, it's okay to want somebody." Said Jamie. "Everybody wants a companion."

"I have you guys as companions. And the Guardians." Jack retorted.

"Not that kind of companion." Said Cupcake rolling her eyes.

"What are you guys? A bunch of mini-Freuds? I met the real Freud. The guy was a complete cuckoo bird! Everything with him was-!" Jack cut himself off, remembering the age demography of his friends. "Well, you know what Freud was like." He finished rather lamely.

"Jack, you're missing a girlfriend." Cupcake said simply and matter-of-factly, leaving him no room to argue.

"I'll be your girlfriend, Jack!" Said Sophie. Everyone laughed.

"Give it a few years, Soph." Jack said ruffling her hair.

Jack was walking around Burgess as evening approached. He was deep in thought about what the kids had said and he didn't want to fly. For some odd reason, staying grounded at the moment let him think better. Perhaps it was the confinement of being on the ground. Flying was too liberating for his thoughts at the moment.

"I don't need a girlfriend." He said to himself. "Never needed one. Even when I was alive, no girl would even bother to give me the time of day, so why waste my time bothering with them? 'His hands are too big. His feet are too big. His ears are too big. He's too scrawny.' Bah! Love, what a bunch of baloney!" There were some parts of his memories that he wished he hadn't recovered. Namely his failures and heartbreaks when it came to love. He had learned the hard way that girls in the adolescent to young adult age range were cruel, manipulative and selfish, always blaming him or other kind-hearted guys like him, for every bad thing, even their own mistakes, yet they were all perfectly content to be with uncaring assholes, who'd sooner hit them then compliment them. Eventually, he just gave up and stopped trying. He had been mocked, he had been ridiculed, he had been humiliated and just when he had thought he had finally found love, when he dared to do the worst crime of all, hope, he had his heart shattered and the pieces spat on. So, thanks but no thanks; when it came to romance, Jack Frost was flying solo. Love was a concept he'd long since stopped believing in. He didn't need romance and he just moved on with his life. Though his first believer getting a girlfriend did inadvertently throw all of his failures back in his face. But Jack was convinced the kids were wrong. He was so focused on his thoughts he almost missed a snow-globe that fell from thin air. It landed in front of him and a transparent man appeared before him. The man was large and wore a long red coat and Russian style hat. For whatever reason, his back was to Jack. This snow-globe wasn't the more common transportation version, but rather a communications-only variant.

"North!" Jack called his friend. North was Santa Claus' real name. North turned around in surprise, taking in Jack as if just noticing him. Which he probably just did, considering he'd been facing the wrong direction.

"Jack?!" He seemed surprised and Jack noticed that he appeared flustered and agitated. This deeply bothered Jack. North was one of calm and collected of the Guardians, second only to Sandy, the Sandman. Seeing him like this usually meant trouble.

"North! What is it?! What's wrong?!"

"Jack! You must come quick!"

"What?! What, is it Pitch again?! Is he back?!" North looked taken aback, but quickly shook his head.

"What? Oh, no, no! Nothing like that." Jack frowned, now confused.

"Then what do you need me to come in such a hurry for?"

"I have completed my newest, greatest invention! You must come see! Come to the ruins in Norway, the ones by the great fjords, be there by 1:15A.M. And bring one of my recoding Snow-globes from the workshop! Hurry now!" And with that, his imaged shimmered and vanished.

Jack cringed as North's image vanished. Ever since he found out about North's last 'greatest invention' he had become more cautious about new stuff the jolly old man made. The last invention had been intended to keep North's stuff clean. Instead, it destroyed most of the workshop. So North had Sandy 'gift' the idea to someone in their dream. Mortals knew it as a Roomba.

 _July 3nd, 2015 old kingdom ruins, Norway_

Jack flew over the Norwegian countryside on his way to meet North. Jack didn't know much about their meting place as he wasn't exactly a fan hanging around ruins and only knew about it from flying over it a few times as he explored Norway. Jack had no idea how old the ruins were as they were already in that state of degradation since the first time he flew over it. Then again, he'd only first come across it in the last 75 years. As Jack flew over the ruins, he noticed an elf with a pointy hat standing beside what appeared to be a large, wooden something – well, it kinda looked like a box from up in the air – in a field. The field was located beside a street, **not** the modern asphalts kind mind you, that must have been part of the old ruins' street for pedestrians, horses and carriages. There was however, no sign of any reindeer that may have brought the 'box' if that's what it was, nor North for that matter. As he descended, the young Guardian noted that what he'd taken for a box, was actually a wooden hauling carrier. Jack landed next to the elf and looked down at it.

"Hey Dingle… uh, if that's your name. Where's North?" His answer came in the sound of creaking wood drew, which Jack's attention to the carrier to see that the rear hatch was lowering like a ramp down to the ground. There was so much steam coming from within that Jack couldn't see inside the dark carriage. A rumble resounded from inside as something slowly emerged from the darkness and steam. Jack could only stare in surprise as the objected reversed down the makeshift ramp. It had a rectangular-esque body, more lines and edges then curves. Its beautiful, sleek stainless-steel body just screamed retro-futuristic and every line and every angle only served to further that purpose and add to the overall appeal. There were two gunmetal-gray vent louvers on the rear deck, and countless diodes, tubes, bulbs and wires all cluttered around the rear deck in front of the louvers. There was a large, circular, vented _something_ with a yellow cap between the two louvers, though Jack had no idea what it was. As the object reached solid ground, Jack noticed it had more wires, cable and a frame of coils that was welded to the stainless steel body. The coils ran from the roof, down and back along the rear quarters, then down again framing the rear. Atop the coil on the roof was a strange rectangular object Jack didn't recognize. The wires and cable under the coils came out from under the rear and followed the path od the coils, but where the coils had curved back along the rear quarter, the wires and cable dipped down, following the curve of the wheel-well, then went forward under a door frame, continuing on until it reached the forward wheel-well and followed it up and over, connecting to a light blue-gray electric box at the front. As it pulled up beside Jack and the elf, the young Guardian noted yet another coil around the front – underneath two pairs of square headlights, of which only the outer two were on – connected to the electric box and another electric box on the opposite side, where a similar pattern of wires ran the same way back on this side to where the coils on the rear came down from the roof and mirrored the pattered on the other side. Between the headlamps was a horizontal grill with a three-letter logo: DMC. And on the rear of this strange object, below the louvers – which were large enough to cover parts of the rear lights, but not enough to render them unusable – was a vanity plate that read: OUTATIME. Jack gaped, staring. He knew _**exactly**_ what he was seeing. With a mechanical _whir_ , the gullwing door on driver's side of the heavily modified car raised up to open, and a familiar large man clumsily climbed out, staring ahead and thus not noticing Jack who was by the rear quarter.

"North!" Jack called upon seeing his friend.

"Jack!" North cried happily, turning around. "You made it!"

"Yeah!"

"Welcome to my latest experiment. This is the big one. The one I've been waiting for all my life as Santa."

"Uh, well, it's a Delorean." And judging from the grooved hood, the lack of the Delorean name badge on the hood, the polished silver wheels with black center cap and embossed silver DMC log on the center cap, the lack of a gas flap on the hood and the Delorean name simply engraved on the rear bumper, rather then being engraved and painted white, this was a mid-1981 Delorean.  
"Bear with me." Said North. "All your questions will be answered. Roll the recording and we'll proceed." Jack pulled out a snow-globe and held it up to his face between his hands, making sure all ten fingers were touching the little glass sphere. Unlike the transport or communications snow-globes, this variant had been specifically created by North for recording and playback, much like the mortals' video recorders.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Good evening. I'm Nicholas St. North. I'm standing in the ruins of the old kingdom in Norway. It's Friday morning, July 3, 2015, 1:18 a.m., and this is temporal experiment number one." He began to pull the elf along by an arm as it struggled futilely to get away from his grip. "Come on Elf, get in there. Come along now, get in." North plopped the elf down on the driver's seat, and buckled the elf into the seat. He then held up a watch Jack hadn't noticed, that was around its neck and a similar one around his own. "Please note that elf's clock is in precise synchronization with my control watch. Got it?" As he said that, both clocks changed to read 1:19.

"Right. Check, North." Jack announced as he got the recording.

"Good." North stood and pulled a large, advanced-looking remote control, like the ones used in model RC planes. "Have a good trip and watch your head." He said closing the gullwing door. The elf pounded on the window, but it was too small to cause any damage. North extended the remote's antennae, which was about three feet long and pressed a button.

"You got that thing hooked up to the…" The Delorean's engine rumbled to life before Jack could finish. "Car?"

"Watch this."

"Yeah, okay. Got it." North flicked on of the two knobs and the Delorean peeled away in reverse, then turned left.

"Jeez!" Said Jack. North switched from reverse to drive and the car took off, curving right. Jack turned the globe to North, who was intently focused on driving.

"Not me! The car! The car!" When the Delorean was quite some distance off from the two, North snapped it around in a sharp right turn so it was more or less facing the way it had come, before bringing it to a dead stop. North switched to reverse again, sending the car further backwards while turning the front wheels to the right, correcting the cars position. When it was exactly where he wanted, North stooped the car again. He pulled Jack across the field so that they were standing directly in the Delorean's path.

"If my calculations are correct," He said to Jack, "when this baby hits 88 miles per hour... you're gonna see some serious shit." North flicked a red switch that was to the outside of the left knob, which activated a red indicator reading STOP above the switch. He then proceeded to gradually push the right knob up. The Delorean's rear wheels began to spin rapidly, burning rubber in white smoke. On the remote's upper left was a speedometer that was climbing past the 20s. And still the Delorean burned rubber. As the speedometer passed the 30s into the 40s, North moved his left hand to grab the red switch with his thumb and index finger. Through all this Jack was staring transfixed at the car as he recorded it. Unconsciously he began to sidle off to the side, away from North, forgetting that he was a spirit. He stopped when he felt North staring at him and turned to the larger man, who glanced down, indicating the space Jack had created between them. With an innocent grin, Jack returned to his spot. North kept watch on both the Delorean and the speedometer and as it crossed from 64 to 65, he flicked off the red switch, which deactivated the red indicator. With a loud screech, the Delorean instantly lunged forward, tearing down the field towards them. It continued to pick up speed as it went and Jack's instincts reacted to the car barreling at them and he began to flee, but North grabbed his arm.

"Watch this! Watch this!" 78… 79… 80… inside the Delorean, various instruments lit up brightly as the car continued to gain speed. 86… 87… 88. The coils around the car suddenly began to glow a bright, fluorescent blue, while a bright blue energy field flared and formed at the front of the Delorean while flame trails sparked from the front and rear wheels. The glowing was becoming so bright, it lit up the night and was nearly blinding. Sparks of energy flared and jumped across the Delorean's body from the energy field in front of it, the sound of electricity snapping and cracking adding to the sound of the wheels and engine, piercing the silence of the night. In a blinding flash of light, the Delorean appeared to explode in a large cloud of particles, which then quickly imploded in upon itself; the only evidence that there had been a car there were the twin trails of fire left in its wake, where the car would have passed. Jack stared in shock as the left flame trail passed right between his legs. Both Jack and North turned, watching the flame trails go, surprise and disbelief on their faces. North managed to tear his face away from the sight to stare down at the remote controller. He glanced back up, then down again.

"Ah! What did I tell you?" He raised both hands high and began jumping up and down triumphantly. "88 miles per hour!" Jack stared at where the Delorean's license plate spun on one end before collapsing face up to the ground, smoke curling up from it. "The temporal displacement occurred exactly 1:20 A.M. and zero seconds!" Jack attempted the pick up the license plate.

"Ah, Jesus Christ!" Jack yelped, dropping the plate as it burned him. Realization as to what must have happened quickly sank in. "Jesus Christ, North, you disintegrated Dingle! Or whoever he is!"

"Calm down, Jack. I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of both elf and the car are completely intact." North explained as he pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen and started taking notes.

"Then where the hell are they?!"

"The appropriate question is, ' _when_ the hell are they?' You see, elf has just become the world's first time traveler!" North ran a bit down the path behind where they had stood and gestured dramatically. "I sent him into the future. One minute into the future to be exact." Jack staggered over to North, still in surprise, and stared off into the distance, as if doing so would make him notice the Delorean, as if he'd merely lost sight of it in all the light show. North, walked back to where they had stood as he continued on, "And at precisely 1:21 A.M. and zero seconds, we shall catch up with him and the time machine." Jack who was still struggling to process what he'd just seen blinked, wondering if he'd heard correctly. He turned to North and walked over.

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute, North. Ah... Are you telling me that you built a time machine... out of a Delorean?" Asked Jack.

"The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style?" North asked, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides, the stainless-steel construction made the flux dispersal-" North's wristwatch suddenly beeped three times. "Look out!" He called, pulling Jack away as two bangs, followed by a loud boom and a bright blue flash of light brought the Delorean back where they had just stood. North quickly grabbed the controller and brought the Delorean sliding sideways to a halt, its driver's side facing them. Jack and North exchanged a glance, then turned back to the car. As the approached, they noticed the Delorean was covered with a thin layer of ice. North began to excitedly pick up the pace, only to be startled to a complete stop as with a loud _**fwoosh**_ , a cloud of white steam began to vent from the two rear louvers. North started curious before turning to Jack, who was in turn staring dumbstruck at the Delorean. North turned back to the car, a bit of confusion on his face. Satisfied there were no more surprises, the large man smiled and walked over to the car, trying to look in through the frosted windshield and window. With his free hand, he grabbed the door handle only to hop back, waving his hand around as he balanced on one foot.

"What? What? Is it hot?"

"It's cold! Damn cold!" North answered before proceeding to use a foot to pull the door handle. The gullwing door raised up to reveal the elf. It had a hand to its head and looked dazed and dizzy, but other than that, it was safe and sound.

"Ah, ha-ha! Elf, you little devil!" He picked up the elf's clock and lifted up his own control watch. As the elf's switched from 1:20 to 1:21, North's went from 1:21 to 1:22. "Elf's clock is exactly one minute behind mine and still ticking!" He undid the belt and the elf collapsed out of the car and started kissing the ground, before quickly running off towards the Delorean's carrier.

"He's all right." Jack said, almost in disbelief.

"He's fine. He's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerned the trip was instantaneous. That's why his watch is exactly one minute behind mine. He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time." North explained. "Come here I'll show you how it works."

"All right." North pulled Jack closer to the car, then sat in the driver's seat while Jack stared in from beside the car. For the first time, Jack was able to really pay attention to the interior. The inside of the Delorean was a barely organized mess of colorfully glowing buttons and switches, cables and colorful wires all around the various consoles. There was an overhead console with many brightly lit buttons, most unlabeled. Atop the dashboard, behind and to the right of the steering wheel, was a white digital speedometer in addition to the regular speedometer in the dashboard instrument cluster which had been replaced from the traditional on that read up to 80 with one that went to 95. On the center console between the driver and passenger seats was slightly a 'T' shaped handle protruding from a transparent Dayton drum switch that sat atop an electric box marked TFC DRIVE CIRCUITS. On the TFC Drive Circuits box behind the Dayton drive switch were two colored indicator lights, a red one and below it, a green one On the side of the TFC Drive Circuits, where the equipment's name was labeled, were two further labels OFF and ON for each light respectively. Two the right of the lights was a red 'mushroom' button labeled RESET. Just behind the TFC Drive Switch was a brown instrument box labeled WARNING and below that HIGH VOLTAGE. Behind the seats was a rear bulkhead holding a bunch of paraphernalia including a status indicator display with vertically cascading lights behind the driver's seat's left-hand side. On the very center of the bulk head there seemed to be a container box, but Jack couldn't tell what was inside from his current angle.

"First, you turn the time circuits on." He turned TFC Drive Circuit handle, down/left towards his leg and a metal display activated on the Delorean's main console, as did three gauges, including a Roentgen meter, on the glovebox. "This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were." North explained as he pointed to each digital readout in turn. The top display in red showed JUL 03 2015, the AM light was on and the time read 01:21; the top display was in green showing JUL 03 2015, the AM light also on and the time as 01:22; the final, bottom display read JUL 03 2015, still AM and 01:20. "You input your destination time on this keypad. Say you wanna see the signing of the Declaration of Independence." North indicated a keypad on the bottom left of the time circuits display, which featured three rows of three buttons, 1-9 and 0 as the sole button on the center of what would have been the fourth row. To the left of the keys were four small colored indicator bulbs, red, yellow, green and white, the last of which was off. There was a single button below the lights. North pressed 07041176, the pressed the side button below the lights. Instantly the top readout changed to read JUL 04 1776. And the white indicator light above the enter button lit up. "Or witness the birth of Christ." He keyed 12250000 and the read out changed to DEC 25 0000. "Here's a red-letter date in the history of this place. November 5, 1855." Said the time circuits display changed once more to indicate the new input, North paused, looking pensive as if he'd just remembered something important. "Yes, of course. November 5, 1855."

"What, I don't get… what happened?" Asked Jack.

"That was the day this place's most famous queen was assassinated."

"What? What happened?"

"Arendelle, that was the name of this kingdom you see here in ruins; Arendelle's most famous ruler was a beautiful young Queen. She ruled with kindness and fairness, but she was always sad. She never found her true love."

"Wow, that's so sad…" Jack said softly. He knew exactly what that was like.

"It was also the day that would lead to my invention of time travel. Many years later, I was thinking about the murder and of missing my own family. That was when I decided to make my invention a reality. You see, the day prior to the Queen's assassination, I remember it vividly. I was cleaning up after the reindeer. The floor was strewn with hay. I slipped, hit my head on a support beam and when I came to, I had a revelation. A vision. A picture in my head. A picture of this." North pointed to the rear bulkhead of the Delorean that held the rectangular-shaped compartment box. Jack leaned further into the car and saw that it contained three small, flashing Geissler tubes in a 'Y' shape. The case bore two red Dymo labels, one marked DISCONNECT CAPACITOR DRIVE BEFORE OPENING at the top of the unit casing and the second which was placed across the lower half of the glass panel was labeled SHIELD EYES FROM LIGHT. "This is what makes time travel possible. The Flux capacitor."

"Flux capacitor?"

"It's taken me over a century to realize the vision of that day." North froze in shock as he realized what he'd said. "My God has it been that long." He climbed out of the Delorean and walked towards the front, looking out across the land. "Things have certainly changed around _here_. I remember in the 50s when this was all farmland as far the eye could see. Old Mr. Peabody owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees." As he finished reminiscing, North made his way back to the carrier while, Jack finished film the Delorean's interior and turned the globe towards North.

"This is, uh- this is heavy-duty, North. This is great. Uh, does it run, like, on regular unleaded gasoline?" Jack asked. North paused and looked back at his young friend.

"Unfortunately, no. It requires something with a little more kick. Plutonium." He answered before continuing on.

"Um, plutonium… Wait a minute. Are..." Jack thought for a moment, unconsciously lowering the snow-globe. "Are you telling me that this sucker is NUCLEAR?!" He all but yelled, pointing at the Delorean. North turned once again and saw that Jack had stopped recording.

"Hey, hey, hey. Keep rolling. Keep rolling there." Jack raised the snow-globe once more as North approached and continue explaining.

"No, no, no, no, no, this sucker's electrical, but I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 jigowatts of electricity I need."

"North, you don't just walk into a store and- and buy plutonium! Did you rip that off?" jack asked, once again lowering the snow-globe. North waved his hands as he approached.

"Of course. A group of North Korean and Iranian nationalists. They wanted a bomb for Christmas, so I took their plutonium and, in turn, gave them a shoddy bomb casing full of used pinball machine parts. Come on! We must prepare to reload."

"Jesus…" Jack muttered.

"We need to get radiation suits so we can be protected.

"North, we're immortal." Said Jack. "And I'm a spirit."

North opened a yellow crate adorned with hazard symbols, to reveal twelve glass canisters. He pulled one out and held it up revealing a pellet with red liquid. The container it self was full of a transparent liquid, maybe water Jack guessed. North and Jack made their way to the rear of the Delorean where Jack had noticed the strange circular, vented object, and removed the yellow cap. A hiss of air escaped as he pulled off the cap. Very carefully, North slowly placed the canister into the open slot. Now Jack understood what the thing between the louvers was: a Plutonium fuel chamber! North rotated the plutonium container in place and the pellet was suddenly sucked in, startling both Jack and North himself. North quickly removed the container then resealed it with the yellow cap.

"It's safe now. Everything's lead-lined." Said North. "Don't you lose that globe now. I need that as a record." He said, opening the plutonium crate, and putting the empty canister back into its place. "Let's put this back here. There we go."

"Now what?" Asked Jack. North checked his watch.

"Now we get some shuteye. Tomorrow, I will go on a trip." He said, then stopped. "Whoop! Almost forgot my luggage. He grabbed a silver suitcase that was behind the plutonium crate. "Who knows if they got gotten underwear in the future. I'm allergic to all synthetics." He opened the Delorean's hood, revealing the trunk, and placed his luggage inside.

"The future? That's where you're going?" Asked Jack.

"That's right." North grinned. "Twenty-five years into the future. I've always dreamed of seeing the future when I wanted, looking beyond without having to wait, seeing the progress of mankind."

"Why not?" Jack agreed.

"I'll also be able to see who wins the next 25 World Series."

After getting the Delorean ready for tomorrow, North had served up soup for lunch, then got ready to sleep. North, Jack and the elf lay on the grass camped out between the Delorean and its carrier. North lay on his side with both hands under a cheek. The elf lay on its back, its fingers intertwined on its stomach; and Jack lay on his back, both hands behind his head.

"Hey North?"

"Hmm?"

"What were you saying about your family? When you were saying how you were inspired to build a time machine?"

"When I was mortal, I had a family, just like anyone. I had a wife and kids. I loved to help children, and when I was offered Guardianhood, I rashly jumped at the opportunity without thinking of the consequences. I became immortal and I became invisible to nonbelievers. Worse, since I had just become Santa, no one knew about me to believe in me. How could I get my family to believe in me when what I had become, Santa Claus, never existed previously. Unlike you, I kept all my memories since I never died before becoming a Guardian. Still, to know that I had a family and know that they could never see me again. To never be able to touch them again. To never feel the touch of wife or children ever again… and as Santa, I had to stay a lot in North Pole, since I was just starting out and had to build workshop and gather elves and yetis; I could only see my family during Christmas. I missed them growing up. Kids having kids. And their kids having kids. And missed seeing wife always planting in the garden. And then they were no more. As time went on, I'd lose one during the year, and wouldn't even know it until come Christmas." North sighed again. "I don't regret becoming a Guardian, but I do regret by rashness in accepting. I always wish for another chance, just to… just to see them again. That's why I wanted to build a time machine in first place."

"Oh. I'm… I'm sorry." Said Jack.

"Yes, well… now you know." North replied. Jack remained silent. He knew how terrible it had been to not have any memories. To not remember his past life or his family. To go all that time without knowing who they were, perhaps passing right by them countless times and not knowing who they were. But… to have memories and be forced to stay away… to lose everything, like North did, where his family never knew what became of him… that to Jack was just as bad as what he went through.  
Snoring soon announced that North was fast asleep, as was the elf. However, Jack was still awake, staring up at the stars. He thought about his past and North's story and he thought about the Delorean. He didn't really want to time travel, but he _**REALLY**_ wanted to drive the Delorean. Jack had spent a lot of time with Jamie and Sophie, even before they believed in him, going to and from places with their parents in their cars. It helped that he was invisible and sometimes curiosity and boredom got the better of him and instead of flying, he'd sneak into the car. Over time and through lots of observation, he figured he understood how to drive a car. Coming to a decision, Jack silently rose and walked over to the Delorean.

Jack opened the door, which let out its normal _whir_ as it opened. As everything was off, the Delorean was uncharacteristically dark. While Jack knew that North's elves slept like the dead and North himself could probably sleep through a nuclear war, the white haired Guardian still did not want to take the risk of waking them by starting the Delorean, whether from the engine or from all the lights on the car. The Delorean North had chosen was a manual transmission, but fortunately, so was Jamie's dad's car, and Jack had enough of an idea of how manual cars worked. Jack sat in the driver's seat, placed his staff behind the two seats and shifted the car into neutral, then climbed out and, holding the frame, began to push the Delorean, every once in a while turning the steering wheel when needed to help him along.  
When Jack had gone quite some distance away, enough that he could no longer see their little camp, he climbed into the Delorean, shifted it into park and shut the door. Jack sat in the dark, taking in the entirety of the Delorean's interior. The young Guardian felt giddy like he'd never had in all his existence. He had all night to have fun in the car and he knew North likely wouldn't check the mileage indicator. He'd take it out for a bit, put it through its paces, then bring it back and push it back into camp. Simple. Jack gently ran his hands on the curve of the steering wheel. Once again, he was thankful that even as a spirit, he was able to physically manipulate inanimate objects. Never in a million years would he have ever believed he'd ever get to be behind the wheel of a car. Jack reached down for the ignition and gripped the key. _This is it!_ Jack turned the key and the engine rumbled to life. Instantaneously, the whole interior o the car became bated in light from the various button and switches. Everything was on save for the time circuits. Thankfully it was independent from the rest of the car, and since Jack wasn't planning on time traveling, there was no reason to turn it on. Jack looked out the windshield to where the headlights were illuminating the trees.

"Here goes nothing." Jack muttered to himself. Stepping on the clutch, he shifted into first gear then slowly depressed the accelerator. The Delorean began to crawl forward as Jack got accustomed to the feel of driving. As the car picked up speed, Jack shifted into second. After a bit, Jack pressed the brakes and brought the car to a stop.

"So far so good." Next he deiced to see what it'd be like if he had to rapidly downshift. He remembered Jamie's father warning his son that when a fast moving manual transmission car had to rapidly decelerate, he couldn't just shift from a high gear into first and that risked damaging the car. In fact, jack recalled Mr. Bennett had warned that shifting from the highest gear straight to first would likely destroy the transmission and that was something Jack wanted to avoid, hence why he wanted to practice. Accelerating again, Jack waited for the Delorean to pick up speed, then shifted into second. He kept going and soon after shifted into third. _Here goes nothing_. Jack slammed on the brakes. The Delorean's wheels squealed on the dirt and grass while Jack rapidly, but carefully downshifted through all previous gears. He had to admit, it felt awkward and clumsy, but it was a necessity, or he'd have to explain to North why the Delorean's transmission was broken. Satisfied he had everything down pat, Jack placed both hands on the steering wheel. A huge smile spread its way across his face. _Time to see what this baby could do._

The Delorean sped down the countryside, the ruins of the old kingdom whipping past the windows. Checking the speedometer, Jack saw he was maintaining a steady 30 miles an hour. He turned the wheel and the car rumbled down a path through the trees. Jack continued following the path until it took the Delorean back among the ruins.  
Jack weaved the Delorean from side to side, sometimes around ruins of old buildings or walls, trying to get a feel for the handling at high-speed. Up ahead he saw a demolished old wall in his path. Jack slammed on the brakes and turned the steering wheel hard right. The Delorean decelerated significantly as it took the turn. Jack straightened the car out and seeing a clear stretch of road before him, pushed the accelerator all the way down. The car began to pick up speed, but not fast enough to Jack's liking.

"Come on! Move!" He looked in his sideview mirror to see the trees whipping by. The Delorean was now out of the ruins and blasting down past the fjords. "Let's see if you can do 90." Jack shifted into fifth, the Delorean's highest gear. The move of shifting caused his arm to accidentally strike the TFC Drive Circuits handle, causing it to turn. Unbeknownst to Jack, who was completely focused on driving, the time circuits activated and the display came to life.  
The coils around the car started glowing bright blue. Its internal circuits lit up brightly, as did the flux capacitor, which began flashing faster and faster as the Delorean's speed continued to climb. As the Delorean approached 88, the status indicator display spiked, many of the lights maxing out and the light from the flux capacitor became a constant, bright white stream. There was a bright flash of light across the windshield and the scenery outside instantly changed. The next thing Jack knew, he was driving head-on towards a team of horses pulling a carriage.

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Jack yelled. At the last minute, he yanked the wheel right sending the Delorean over an embankment. Water splashed over the hood and windshield as the car crashed partway into a creek. With a _fwoosh_ , the car's reactor vented steam via the rear louvers. Opening the door, Jack stepped out to look at the Delorean. It didn't look damaged, at least not physically, but the impact could've easily jarred something important loose and he wouldn't even notice.  
"Oh, perfect." At least the Delorean was a rear engine car, thus the water hadn't gone into the engine to damage it. Jack sat back in the driver's seat and noticed the time circuits display was blank. He turned the time circuit handle. The information on the display briefly appeared, flickered and vanished. He moved the handle to the off position and tried again. Same results.  
"This is nuts." He said, banging his hand on the blank display to no avail. An alarm suddenly blared and he found the instrument that was emitting it on the glovebox compartment door. It was the Roentgen meter that read PLUTONIUM CHAMBER and there was a red indicator on the top that was flashing, indicating _EMPTY_.  
"Just perfect." Jack turned the key in the ignition and the engine rumbled to life. "Well at least the starter's working."

Jack reversed out of the creek with a bit of difficulty due to the muddy terrain, then brought the Delorean back onto the path it had been on. Jack slowly set off, not wanting to be caught by any more surprises. Before the time circuits failed, Jack had noticed that both the Destination Time and the Present Time readout on the time circuits display had read NOV 05 1955, with the time indicating 06:00 and the AM light on. Exactly the last date North had input into the time circuits. Jack didn't recall North putting in a time, so it must have defaulted to six in the morning. Could it be? Had he accidentally time traveled? No, that wasn't possible. He hadn't activated the time circuits. It was probably just a glitch from the tumble, that's all. Jack slammed on the breaks and brought the Delorean to a screeching halt across the middle of the path. Jack stared wide-eyed in shock. Opening his door, he climbed out and moved a few feet down the path, still staring.  
"It can't be…" he muttered to himself. In the distance, he could make out the outline of a huge, magnificent castle in the very earliest pre-dawn light, with a village just before it. Jack climbed back into the Delorean and noticed the engine was off. He frowned, not recalling turning it off. Jack turned the key in the ignition. The starter grinded; nothing. He tried again.  
"Oh, come on." And a third time, all to the same results. _Just perfect…_

Knowing that he couldn't just leave the Delorean out here where anyone could find it, Jack decided to hide the car and pushed it off the path, towards the trees. Hiding the car behind some bushes, he piled branches and leaves on it, until nothing of the Delorean was visible. The only problem was, that it looked like a very tidy tornado had come along and dumped all the stuff there in that one spot. Jack looked back at the kingdom where he could make out more of it as the sun was starting its slow crawl to rise. He didn't know if people there believed in him, but people before the 20th century – not that Jack was ready to accept he had gone back in time; there _had_ to be a more logical explanation – were far more likely to believe in the possibility of, supernatural occurrences, so to put it, and the last thing he needed from a place he had never visited whilst it was populated, was to have people see him flying and think he was a warlock or something. He _**did**_ not want to go through his own personal witch trials. Jack looked back at where the Delorean was unfortunately rather conspicuously hidden, then back at the path that lay ahead. He had quite a ways before him to go.

Jack entered the kingdom and looked all around him as he walked. It looked just like the typical locations he'd visited in the 19th century. People in typical 19th century Norwegian clothes bustled through the streets, going about their daily business and completely ignoring Jack. _Well, why wouldn't they?_ He thought. _I am invisible_.  
Children were running around and playing while adults talked, worked or shopped. As he watched the beginnings of daily life in this kingdom, Jack felt an odd pang of nostalgia he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Hurry now!" A woman was saying and Jack turned his attention to listen. "The Queen will be giving a speech in the castle courtyard today." The women told some people gathered around her. Jack shrugged. He might as well go see what it was all about. Maybe he could get some answers.

Jack proceeded towards the castle where a steady stream of people were making their way through a bridge into the castle's walled courtyard. A wooden stage had been set up just in front of the castle where several people stood. Most wore dark green clothes and hats and carried muskets or crossbows. These were clearly guards. There were also a few people in official diplomatic regalia, a man in a gray felt outfit and hat, and a redheaded young woman beside him. A lone young woman stood at the center of the stage. Jack couldn't see her very well, but noticed she had platinum blonde hair that was done up in a neat bun. She wore a green dress, like the other young woman, but had a long royal purple cape. Unfortunately, Jack was too far to make out any further details.

"People of Arendelle, welcome!" The woman said. Her voice sounded young. Jack guessed she was probably in her late teens or early 20s.  
Jack shifted, trying to get a better view. As he moved, a shadow fell across his face and he looked up to see a dark figure slinking among the castle ramparts. Jack's eyes widened. Pitch Black! What was that scumbag dong here?! He noticed Pitch seemed to be observing the young woman onstage.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through." Jack said, pushing people aside as he made his way through the crowd. He was so preoccupied with Pitch, he didn't notice the people angrily protesting and complaining. Black sand was starting to swirl around Pitch's hands and Jack new the boogeyman was preparing an attack. Jack made it to the base of the stage and climbed up, ignoring the commotion behind him. The woman had stopped speaking and was staring at Jack in shock as he ran at her.

"Look out!" Jack yelled, tackling the young woman aside. At the moment a stream of black sand blasted apart the area where she had stood only moments earlier. Jack was left a bit disoriented from the proximity of the blast and it didn't help that suddenly there was screaming and panic from the crowd. Before he could even recover, Jack found himself yanked off the woman and surrounded by guards.  
 _Wait… they could see him?! Uh-oh._ One of the guards raised a musket and swung its butt down at Jack's head.

* * *

A/N2: And there you have it everyone! It has begun! In case you haven't figured it out, today is the 30th Anniversary of Back To The Future, one of the greatest film trilogies of all time! **That's** why timing to get this up today was so important, in order to coincide with the first movie's anniversary. In case you're wondering if this will be a straight up "translation" of the films, the answer is yes and no. There _will_ be numerous references and parallels to the films, but it will also follow its own method of story and plot, which follows the _idea_ of the first movie's plot: to get the protagonist (Marty/Jack) back to the future!

Full Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney, Rise of the Guardians by DreamWorks, Back To The Future by Universal and the Delorean DMC-12 by the John Z. Delorean estate. I do not claim any ownership.

A little story I'd like to share with you guys, on the 13th of June, I went up to Universal Studios for the 25th anniversary of the original park, and got the opportunity to see Huey Lewis and the News live in concert (and I managed to work my way through the crowd to get decently close to the stage, if a bit off to the side). Now, for those of you who don't know, Huey Lewis and the News provided two songs for Back To the Future: Back In Time (its relation to the title is a coincidence; I chose the name for what happens in the story) and the hit song The Power of Love. It was really neat and rather perfect for the park's 25th anniversary and simultaneously the film's 30th. While they did not play Back In Time in the concert, they did play The Power of Love as their second to last song when they came back for the encore after the crowd started chanting for one more song. As Huey Lewis said, when they wrote that song (Power of Love), they had no idea that they would be performing it every concert for the rest of their lives, and indeed the crowd did not let them go out without it. This is my favorite song of theirs, and while I enjoyed listening to the others, I had gone hoping to hear this one and had gotten quite worried and disappointed when they first left, thinking I had missed it (we arrived a few minutes late because of my parents lackluster desire to return to the park at night after having already been there during the day) or they wouldn't play it. Thankfully, we got the encore. Needless to say, it was the most popular song of the night and everyone was just cheering and singing along (many of the other songs had several people that didn't know the lyrics; not this one!). It was really a lot of great fun!

Well, until next time, happy Fourth of July!


	2. Welcome To Arendelle

A/N: Hi everyone. My sincerest apologies for the horrendous delay updating my stories. I had a lot of stuff to handle and just got overwhelmed. It's a long story, so if you want to know the whole story, I'll post it in my author's note in the beginning of Through The Storm's chapter 18 or Gathering Darkness' chapter 5, when I get to update them. If you don't want to wait or to read the whole thing, (cause there's A LOT) here's the abridged version: lots of really bad things happened, the worse being a family friend drowned, my bedroom got hit by lightning, my laptop crashed and dad's got a mysterious fractured rib.  
P.S. I'm really sorry for the tiny chapter, but I'm up to my hair in school work, and I still gotta finish a story for class due Friday.

Back In Time

Chapter 2: Welcome To Arendelle

The very next thing Jack knew, he had a splitting headache and someone was applying a warm damp cloth to his forehead. Jack groaned in pain, stirring. He cracked his eyelids open a few inches to see the outline of a person in the darkness.  
"Tooth? That you?"

"There now. Just relax. You've been asleep for almost nine hours now." Came a young women's voice.

"I had this horrible nightmare. Dreamed I w-... dreamed I had gone back I time. There were people trying to kill me."

"Well... you're safe and sound here, now, at good ol' Castle Arendelle." Jack's eyes snapped open. He sat bolt upright in bed as the person with him in the room opened the curtains letting light in.

"Castle Arendelle?! Why, you're my, you're my, my..." The young woman stared at him curiously, a small smile on her lips. She had greenish-blue eyes and auburn hair in twin plaits. She had freckles on her face and a cute little nose. Not only was she not his anything, she didn't even resemble anyone he knew. "Who are you?"

"I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Princess?" Anna nodded and sat next to Jack on the bed.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No. Fine. No. Good. Fine. Good." Said Jack backing up.

"That's a big bruise you have there." Anna reached for the side of Jack's face as he continued to back up.

"Ah-ahh!" Jack cried as he tumbled right over the opposite side of the bed.

"Anna? Is that you?" Came another woman's voice.

"In here, Elsa!" She called. "Our guest is awake!" Before Jack could get back up, the doors to the room opened and in strolled a majestic looking young woman with platinum blonde hair in a bun. She wore a green dress with a purple cape. Jack immediately recognized her as the girl he'd saved from Pitch.

"Good afternoon." The young woman said courteously. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Jack balked. The Queen?!

"I'm uh… I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost? That's a curious name." Said Elsa.

"I think it's awesome." Anna piped in. Jack decided it would be best not to reveal himself just yet. He wanted to learn more about this place and these people first.

"So, Jack where are you from?" Asked the Queen.

"I'm from America."

"Which one?"

"Uh, North. North America." Jack replied. "The United States."

"Ah. The United States are… interesting." Said Elsa. "I would like to perhaps visit someday."

"If he's feeling up to it, you should totally show Jack around Arendelle." Said Anna. Elsa nodded before turning to Jack.

"So, how about it?"

"Yeah, sure. I, uhm, I mean yes ma'am? Er, I don't know how to properly address royalty." He admitted while Anna giggled.

"Either Queen Elsa or Your Majesty will do." Said Elsa.

"Yes Queen Elsa, Your Majesty." Said Jack, adding a deep bow for emphasis. Anna burst out laughing and Elsa blushed a little."

"Either or, Jack. Either or."

Elsa led Jack down the halls of the castle. Jack admired the decorations, the various suits or armor and the paintings. As they walked, Jack wondered how everyone seemed able to see him. Could it be that they all believed in him? No, that couldn't be. It was already unbelievably impossible that adults could possibly believe in him. It was even more absurd that several adults, even guards, could see him. Something was not right, but he couldn't begin to guess what.

"By the way Jack, I want to apologize to you for my guards knocking you out." Elsa said, glancing back at him. "They tend to get a little… overzealous, when it comes to protecting the crown."

"It's fine." Jack smiled, but Elsa shook her head.

"No, no. I'm sorry. And thank you for saving me. How did you know I was going to be in danger?"

"Just lucky timing." Jack answered. It wasn't a lie. He hadn't known what was going to happen. "I just happened to see that guy there targeting you and I knew I had to save you."

"Thank you." Jack nodded.

"I don't know why he wanted to kill you though."

"What?" Elsa asked stopping before a pair of large wooden doors..

"Huh?" Jack asked, confused. Elsa turned to him, staring Jack straight in the eyes.

"Please, do you know anything about the person who attempted to murder me?"

"Some nightmare loving butthead called Pitch Black." Said Jack, weighing his words carefully.

"Hmm, nice name." Elsa said sarcastically.

"I ran into him a few times, but like I said, I have no idea why he would want to kill you." Elsa nodded, accepting his explanation. She pushed open the doors and walked out into the courtyard.

"Welcome to Arendelle!"  
Jack almost immediately recognized his surroundings as the ruins that North had been testing the Delorean at. Except, it was no longer ruins.

"Whoa! They really cleaned this place up. It looks brand-new."

Elsa showed Jack all around the kingdom, from the castle grounds, to the town and the shops in town. Jack took everything in with a sense of nostalgia. Though he had never been to Arendelle proper, he did miss the old way of things hundreds of years ago. At the end of their tour, Elsa brought them to a small shop in the heart of the town.

"This is Kristoff Bjorgman's ice shop."

"Ice shop?" Jack asked amused. Elsa smiled.

"Kristoff is Anna's fiancé. He's an ice trader." She explained. They entered and saw Anna standing behind the counter, while a blond haired man fixed a stack of perfect block shaped ice. However, what caught Jack's attention was a living snowman standing on the counter.

"Hi Anna, Kristoff, Olaf." Elsa greeted. "This is Jack."

"Good afternoon." Greeted Kristoff. "I'm Kristoff. That was some good timing on your part to save the Queen."

"Hi Jack." Said Anna. She had her elbow propped up on the table and was resting her chin on her palm, regarding Jack dreamily. Olaf tapped Anna's arm, but got no reaction from her. Laughing, he tapped a little harder and Anna's elbow slipped off the table, causing her upper body to crash down onto the wooden surface. The wide-eyed Anna recovered quickly, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Said Olaf, waving at Jack..

"I must be out of my mind." Said Jack.

"It's uh, it's a long story." Elsa said nervously. "I'll tell you about it later."

"Yeah, but-" Jack was caught off by Elsa pulling at his arm

"Come along, it's almost dinnertime." The young Guardian had no idea why the Queen was acting this way all of a sudden, but he let her drag him off regardless.

Jack's head was swimming with questions as he ate a delicious dinner with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. Olaf was not present and Jack wondered why. Was that really a living snowman? He thought he was seeing things, but Elsa and Anna seemed to be aware of it and they weren't freaked out or anything. How did that snowman get there? Where did it come from? How was it alive? It was cool around Arendelle, but not enough to preserve snow, so how hadn't it melted? On top of all this, why did Pitch want to kill Elsa and how the heck was he going to get to North and convince him to help with a time machine he wouldn't event for 160 years? One thing he did know, he was probably need to get his staff. Jack hadn't really thought much about it since lately he had been practicing using his magic without it. He had been practicing ever since learning that his staff was not the source of his powers, merely a conduit, and so he hadn't even thought twice about leaving it in the Delorean. However, now he was going to need all the support he could get. He would go fetch it as soon as everyone turned in for the night.  
After dinner, Elsa led back up to his room. She had been silent ever since the whole Olaf thing in Kristoff's shop, and though he was dying of curiosity, so to speak, Jack didn't push her for answers.

"You can have this room." Said Elsa as Jack entered and turned to her. "You can stay as our guest of honor for as long as you wish as thanks for saving me."

"Thank you, Queen Elsa." Elsa smiled at him.

"Goodnight Jack."

"Goodnight, Your Majesty." He said, smiling back. As soon as Elsa left, Jack rushed out into the balcony and climbed onto the vine the had grown a long the wall. Carefully, he climbed down to the ground, than ran through the courtyard, across the bridge and out into the town.

"Oh my God, he is so dreamy!" Anna all but screamed. "I could just eat him up!" She lay back on Elsa's bed, glancing up at the ceiling.

"Anna, you have Kristoff." Elsa scolded. She had been preparing for bed when Anna had burst in, practically demanding to talk about Jack.

"Yeah, but Jack is so hot and…" She trailed off as Elsa glared at her. A mischievous look suddenly appeared on the red-haired princess's face and she smirked at her older sister.

"Of course, you want him all to yourself, and that's quite understandable."

"What?!" Elsa yelped. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Anna retorted. Elsa conjured a snowball an tossed it at her, causing Anna to stick her tongue out childishly at Elsa. "So, why didn't you want him around Olaf?"

"I don't know." Elsa admitted. "I don't know how to tell him about… about my powers. He's not from around here, so I don't want him to think I'm a freak or something."

"So you do fancy him!"

"Anna…"

"You can marry him and ooh! You'll have little frost babies, aaaahhhh!" Anna squealed.

"Simmer down, sister." Said Elsa. Anna just smiled and shrugged.

Jack arrived where he hid the Delorean and checked around it. It didn't look like it had been disturbed. He removed a few leaf fronds and branches and opened the passenger door. Sitting down in the seat, he grabbed his staff and stared at it. After a moment, Jack looked up at the moon in the sky.

"What am I in for this time?"

* * *

A/N2: Yes! I finally updated this story! I actually meant to be at chapter 3 or 4 by now, but due to aforementioned issues, this was the best I could do. Once again, I apologize for the delays.  
For any Back To The Future fans out there, you'll recognize today's date as the day Doc, Marty and Jennifer arrive in 2015 in Back To The Future Part II.

 _"We're descending toward Hill Valley, California, at 4:29 pm, on Wednesday, October 21st, 2015."- Doctor Emmett L. Brown_  
 **  
Stephanie Silverfield** : Thank you so much for your review (and for being the only person to review)!


End file.
